Star Wars: Episode VIII The Dark Sky
by TheGirlWithTheSilkScarf
Summary: Rey faces the path set out for her by the expectations of Luke Skywalker and the galaxy. Little does she know of the battle soon to come within herself, Will she manage to remain with the light? Or go to the dark? hints of Rey/Kylo Ren (Ben Solo) Rating may change as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights go to J.J Abrams, the characters do not belong to me. This is a piece of fiction based off of the universe.**

 **A/N: I had inspiration for this story ever since I came back from watching Star Wars episode VII. I'm not sure how this will progress, I may continue based on feedback. This story will focus more on Rey and her development as a person, mainly from her perspective with Kylo Ren's too. This takes place around maybe a month or two after the film.**

Chapter 1

Time Is of The Essence

Rey closed her eyes, focusing her breathing as she sat on her bed at the Resistance base. Meditation made her fatigued and mentally drained, she was the type too constantly move never did she sit so still for hours on end. Master Luke had insisted she do this everyday to maintain her peace of mind, the events that occurred only months earlier had left her with nightmares and constant anxiety. Reminding herself of the difficulty she opened her eyes, looking at the metal walls of her bedroom. They were old, the metal worn and obviously recycled. They reminded her of the metal she scavenged on Jakku, the rough feel of the material on her skin as she scrubbed it too hopefully discover worth.

Getting up from the bed she stood on the ground, releasing a sigh. Her clothes from Jakku were the only reminders she had of home, the colour created pictures in her mind of the sands. It brought her peace, but at the same time anger, sadness and desperation. Rey craved home, she craved the dry air and the smouldering heat, the hot sand and the constant difficulty of walking over the sinking land. Pushing the desire away from her with force she picked up the lightsaber from the small table, the hilt fit perfectly in her hand and she attached it to her leather belt.

She thought of Finn as she walked down the halls, The base was swarming with activity. No hall was empty, Resistance fighters jogged past her and others, not all humans dressed in uniforms or normal attire.

She reached the medical bay of the base, walking through until she reached the one of the back rooms Finn would be in, she stopped at the entryway. A droid was attending to his back, the sight was gruesome and she could almost imagine the pain he was in. Rey looked further up at the chair near from the patient, Poe. Poe was sitting there, watching attentively as he had done for the weeks that they had been there.

"Rey." He looked up at her, his eyes were tired but still had the vibrant activity that shined in them.

Rey moved to stand beside the now resting Finn, the droid had done its work and was off somewhere else. "Poe, How is he?" Rey watched her friend, the ex-stormtrooper had a peaceful look on his resting face.

"Better, he'll wake up anytime now." Poe nodded, trying to comfort Rey.

"Good." Was all she could say, guilt washed over her, she could of prevented Finn's injuries.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

The night had arrived swiftly, The activity from the First Order had been quiet ever since the destruction of the Starkiller which gave the resistance time to prepare for another, soon oncoming battle. The nauseous feeling present in her stomach at the time made her want to curl up and rock, though she resisted the urge to do so.

Rolling over on her bed the sheets intertwined themselves around her legs and chest. Eyes closed and breathing steady she felt the presence of the force, it's energy swirling around herself. Her meditating must of been paying off and she let out a sigh.

Rey felt him. It wasn't the first time she had, the presence of Kylo Ren often appeared when she was alone, the anger he felt consumed her also. His emotions so strong she felt like she was drowning, but the second it got too deep they left. It left her confused, impatient to know why. Why. Why did she have so many questions Luke Skywalker couldn't answer, No. She arose from the bed with a quick grace. Wouldn't tell her, she corrected herself.

Hand running through her brown locks stressfully, her breathing hitching with a sense of frustration. She refused to feel anger and often denied that emotion, pushing it away all to often left her with a sense of dread.

" _Rey_."

Rey turned, expecting too see someone in her room. The voice was loud, so clear and close too her.

" _I can teach you the way of the force_." The deep voice belonged to the monster that often haunted her dreams, having his voice in her head again and again threw her off balance and she practically yelled.

"Get out of my mind!" She exclaimed bitterly, turning around again.

" _Anger becomes you. You will give into it. You will give into it_." Kylo Ren insisted, his tone making her repulsed.

"Leave me!" She imagined a wall, partitioning them and it had worked.

She slid down the wall, eyes open. The Hazel circles darted around the dark room afraid if concealed by the darkness of sleep he would return.

 **A/N: Well, feedback would be lovely. I do love a good review, and based on your reactions I might carry on, depends! Hopefully this chapter was satisfactory . I probably will anyway due to my river of ideas, sigh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights go to J.J Abrams, the characters do not belong to me. This is a piece of fiction based off the universe.**

 **A/N: Second instalment, I decided to add another chapter so readers could understand more of how the story will progress. This chapter will contain equal amounts of Rey and Kylo Ren's perspective and is set a couple days later from their last force encounter.**

 **A/N: Also, sorry it took me so long to update. Exams are taking up my time.**

Chapter 2

Save Me

Ren had his elbows resting on his knees, hunched over as he focused on the force. His dark Hair was brushed back, the waves reaching his ears. His lips parted as he sensed her, her brightness filled his mind and left him with a numb feeling. Rey's presence fluttering away every minute or so. He didn't ask himself why he made the effort to connect with her, He just carried on like it was a bad habit. Moving his hands under his chin feeling the healing scar start at his right jaw. He enclosed them both in fists and rested his head on them, trying to get a better connection.

Ren looked over at his helmet on the desk, the metal glistened where there weren't dents in it. The dark hollow of the eyes stared at him, and somehow he felt guilt. Ren stood up, walking over to it and he brushed a gloved hand over the top, eventually picking it up he placed it over his head and it locked. The door to his room slid open as he walked through it and out to the ships corridors, The black floors were reflective and he could see himself as he walked over them. Kylo walked and held himself upright like a warrior, his arms moving with a rhythm by his cloaked sides hands in fists. He reached the First Order's meeting room where General Hux would be waiting for him. His scowl prominent on his face under the mask.

"Ren, I see you've made the effort to come today." General Hux spoke in clipped tone, hands clasped behind his back as he turned from the window to face the knight the only other person in the room.

Ren gritted his teeth, seething with agitation that Hux could call upon him like any other filth on this ship. "Yes, General." His reply was calm, the mask concealing all emotion both on his face and voice. Why Hux had to summon here during his meditation he would love to find out.

"Supreme Leader Snoke has recently informed me that we shall start battle preparation, the scum of the Resistance do not stand a chance." Hux had let his anger show through, it was no secret that both Hux and himself disliked their enemy.

"And i presume you want me too." He paused, finding the dignity to proceed. "Help." Ren said the last word with more than normal callous.

"I will send word for you when i must." He turned, ending the so called meeting and the knight in black turned and left with a certain warrior-like grace.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Rey was sitting on the grass, meditating. The past few weeks she had trained and accomplished a great amount, her connection to the force was strong Skywalker had said to her, replaying the words over and over in her head. She couldn't not admit she was proud of herself, she wasn't ashamed of it and her recent achievements had gained her a reputation at the base, it seemed everyone knew her business before she did.

Regaining her breathing control Rey concentrated on controlling her emotions. There is no emotion, there is peace. The mantra ran through her head as she tried to suppress the memories of hate, disappointment and anger. If she lost herself now she could never continue Jedi training. Rey would despise herself if she became like him. Him. Ben, no Kylo Ren. The creature in the mask a monster that would kill anything in his path for power. Like Han Solo, his own father. She craved to know what made him do it, was it the desire to complete his grandfather's work? Or was it simply to be known as the man without mercy? It sickened her to the core, but her determination to understand always got the better of her.

"Rey." A kind old voice called out to her. It was Luke, the former hero of the rebellion. He wore the same brown cloak she had first met him in, now the cowl was at his shoulders. Skywalker's beard had also gained silver hair just like on his head.

She looked up, her hair was tied back in her signature style, three buns. Two strands of hair also fell in front of her ears making her jaw line more visible. "Master Skywalker." She placed a hand on her knee ready to stand out of respect, but her teacher raised his hand as a sign of stop.

"No need to raise Rey." He paused and sat himself opposite her on a log. "you have not been able to meditate these passed three days, why?"

Rey knew that he could easily find out, though she respected him for asking her like any other person and not diving into her very sore mind. Parting her lips to speak as she thought of a response her mind raced over that evening.

" _Rey. Anger becomes you. You will give into it. You will give into it_."

The words echoed in her mind, a constant annoyance on her part. Though she could only hope that her stubbornness to not train with the monster annoyed him too. Realising she still hadn't given Master Luke an answer after four moments she sighed. "I've been trying to hard, trying to control my thoughts and emotions beyond my limits." Rey lowered her head.

Luke didn't look disappointed but understanding, he nodded once. "i'm Glad you're dedicated, but you must not become a storm. If you do not rest you will only grow weary."

Rey listened attentively, she wished it was that easy to rest, but with regular nightmares and constant physical training her mental state never ended up in a good place. "I will." She must of looked convincing enough for Luke to nod and leave her with herself and the green landscape.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

If only he could connect with her again, she had successfully blocked him out since that night. Ren didn't like it one bit, she fascinated him and he desired the peace she gave him. The wave of light, warmth she gave him. He had to make her join him, that was the only way he could experience her presence again. He usually didn't have problems reaching the depths of somebody's mind, though another force sensitive person like him. A women, that was another concept.

He reached his quarters once again later that day, his mask still on. It secured him, made him feel impenetrable. Vincible. He was powerful and he loved it. Though Ren had never experienced Love apart from the love he felt for his mother, the days she had been with him and not with the Republic he had let himself love her. Of course he did, he was a weak child. Barely seven, and once he had reached the age to be sent away to his uncle for training he pitied his mother. Another member of her family leaving her, he despised his father for leaving. He despised them for making him leave.

Kylo pushed the thoughts away, setting his mask down on a desk near his bed after he had taken it off. That was how every day had ended recently, Him thinking of Rey, the force, his parents. He scowled as he lay down for another night of torment about his past.

 **A/N: Review? that would be awfully appreciated and i'll fix any mistakes you guys spot!**


End file.
